


I bet she is gay

by GonFreecss



Series: Mingli advent calendar [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: P´li and Ming-Hua talk after they failled to kidnap the avatar.
Relationships: Ming-Hua/P'li (Avatar)
Series: Mingli advent calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037991
Kudos: 13





	I bet she is gay

"I bet they are together". P´li said to her girlfriend who was sitting next to her. 

"No, they are not". 

"Of course they are, and I know you are not blind nor foolish to think they are not toghether". 

"You are right, I am very smart and that it is way I know that they are not together, they have feelings for each other but they are not togehter, yet". 

Ghazan couldn´t resist anymore and asked "What are you two talking about?". 

They looked at him and after looking at each other and nodding, Ming-Hua asked him "Who do you think is better when feeling are involved?"

"What?"

"P´li or me? Who is more sensible and romantic?" 

"Honestly, none of you. You are the most fierce and rude persons, Zaheer and I are look sweet if we are with you". 

Both of them laughed. "Okay, I am gonna try with a different question, I was expecting someone smarter to answer this question but Zaheer is meditating so you are the only option left" Ming-Hua said. 

"We were debating if the avatar is in a relationship with the other girl. I said that they are girlfriends but Ming-Hua said that they are in love but not dating yet. What do you think?" 

"I thought the avatar was with the firebender". 

"You are an idiot" both of them replied at the same time. At least thanks to his comment the couple has stopped fighting and were now laughing about Ghazan. 

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Mako and Korra were never a couple because in my opinion they were a boring couple. 
> 
> Also, I have a new obsession and it is P´li and Ming-Hua being a bitch with Ghazan and Zaheer doing nothing about it. 
> 
> Please if you like leave kudos/comments/bookmarks


End file.
